videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredibles: Rise of Heroes
Incredibles: Rise of Heroes is a new game in the Incredibles: Multiverse Wars Series, and an Alternative Version of Call Of The Watch Dogs: Brink of Annihilation. The game takes place on Earth-560 in 2014, an Alternate Universe where the Villain Armada has won the War Against the Villain Armada and crushed The Hero Coalition after the Battle of Metroville. The main playable character is Violet Parr as she faces the monstrous Armada Regime that has conquered Earth-560! The game is exclusive to Xbox One and set for release in 2018 along with Call Of The Watch Dogs: Brink of Annihilation. Cast * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Jeremy Irons as Rick Stagg * William Fitchner as Sandman * Michael Biehn as Grinch * Idris Elba as Truck * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett (Flashbacks and Audio Logs) * Scott Whyte as Ozone * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * Nick Chinlund as Daxus Arcana Synopsis The year is 2014. Earth-560 is now in absolute ruin as the Villain Armada has invaded this Reality, and after 6 long and agonising months of Battles and destroying cities, the Hero Coalition has been destroyed and the Villain Armada has won the War Against the Villain Armada, killing 2 billion people in the process. Now, with Humanity at the risk of extinction, the remaining 5 billion people on Earth must unite under one banner... The Hero Resistance! Violet Parr, daughter of Legendary Heroes Mr. and Mrs. Incredible, and sister to Dashiell Parr must now rise up to destroy the monstrous Villain Regime that has conquered Earth-560! Plot The game starts in 2014, where a shot of Earth-560's Orbit is seen, and thousands of Villain Armada Ships are seen heading for the Planet. In the International Space Station, an Astronaut codenamed 'Sat1' hangs to the side of a Shuttle as ISS Control says "Sat1, we need you to look over to the dark side of the Earth, should be about 13 degrees East of the Star-Board PV Arrays." as Sat1 looks to the right and sees the massive, thousand-ship Fleet of the Villain Armada coming in, and says into his Radio "Houston, ISS!! This is Sat1, hostile ships at 180 Degrees!" as the Armada Ships fire an unidentifiable ICBM Missile at the United States of America, the which reaches Earth-560's Atmosphere and then explodes, which causes a massivem Nation-wide EMP that destroys all power in the Northern Hemisphere as the explosion spreads towards Houston and the International Space Station, causing bith Satellities to get ripped apart as Sat1 is killed. The game then shows the Villain Armada in thousands of cities across the world, destroying them with missiles as skyscrapers fall into the streets, killing thousands and causing craters in the streets as the cities are torn apart, and the U.S. Military and Hero Coalition engage in hundreds of epic battles with the Villain Armada, but are eventually crushed. Narration from Violet then says "The Armada ripped us to pieces within 5 months. They invaded Earth-560, and we tried to fight back. We fought well, and we fought hard to a bloody stalemate. But it wasn't enough to stop them. The Armada won, killed my parents, the founders of the Coalition. And anyone else who ever stood in their way." as the screen turns to black, beginning the game (read the Plot of Call Of The Watch Dogs: Brink of Annihilation for even more detail on how the Armada won). The game then switches to 3 months later, where it shows a massive city that has been Cyberformed, with buildings and streets made of steel as Armada Troops and VTOL Warships patrol the streets as thousands of Civilians walk by, being tyrannized by the now-ruling Villain Armada, which has taken over the world and renamed it Armada-Occupied Earth (the game takes place in a Dystopian America known as Armada-Occupied America). In the middle of the Dystopian City, now revealed to be Metroville, a massive Building shaped like the Symbol of The Villain Armada is seen, with several Trucks come in and are scanned, and dozens of barrels are seen in the back, and the Armada Troops stationed outside the Truck open fire, but then the trailer blows up and blasts all of the Soldiers back. After the Laser Fences are destroyed, a few more waves of Armada Troops come out of the Building and aim their guns at the cloud of smoke. However, they are then gunned down by a Sniper, revealed to be Jackson Pearce, who says "Vi, the Forward Patrol is out! Get in there and extract the Prisoner!" and Violet Parr is seen sneaking into the Base, and then shooting dozens of Troops with a HVK-30 Assault Rifle, then grabbing another, slamming him into the ground and then brutally snapping his neck. Violet then runs through the Corridors of the Building and guns down dozens more Troops and then checking a Holographic Map of the Building from her Data Glove, then tells Jacks from her Radio "The Prisoner we're looking for is on the 3rd Floor. I'm heading there now!" as she runs up a Staircase and then heads for the Cell Block. After she reaches the Cell Block, she takes out a Retinal Scanner and then scans all the Prisoners through the Cells and then finds the Prisoner she's after. She then opens the Cell and sees a young boy in it, and says "Hey, kid! You're coming with me." and the boy backs up, asking "Who are you?" and Violet answers "I'm with the Coalition. Well, what's left of it. Come on! We need to go!" and she grabs the boy by the hand and takes him to an Elevator, and then several Armada Troops charge in and fire at the two, and Violet shoots a few Soldiers then closes the Elevator, which takes her and the boy up to the Top Floor. After the two get to the Top Floor, they are surrounded by dozens of Armada Troops in a circle formation, and then Scarecrow is seen, saying "Violet, hand over the boy. Now!" and Violet starts backing up from Scarecrow, and then an Armada Troop tells her "Don't even think about it, Superhuman! Move one more time, and I'll put a bullet in your head." and Violet looks at the boy, who clings on to her, then says "Close your eyes, kid." and the boy closes his eyes, then Violet takes out an L-CAR9 Pistol then fires at one of the Armada Troops, then uses her skills to dodge several bullets flying towards her and cause several of the Troops to shoot each other, then takes out 2 X-R2 Assault Rifles and Dual-Wields them. In the midst of bullets flying, Armada Troops getting their Brains blown out and all around shoot-out carnage, Violet shields the kid and then shoots an Armada Troop to her left. She then senses another Soldier behind her as Scarecrow charges at her from the front as the Troop and Scarecrow both fire at the same time. Seeing the opportunity, Violet ducks both bullets, which then fly over her and the kid, and then hit the Troop in the head, and blows Scarecrow's throat contents to pieces. With all the Troops and Scarecrow dead, Violet goes up to the boy that she saved and then asks "What's your name, kid?" and the kid answers "Kyle. My name is Kyle Reese..." and then he looks over to the dead Soldiers who are lying in their own blood, and then Violet tells him "Well, Kyle, I'm Violet. I was sent here to get you out, okay? You don't have to be scared. Let's go." and they head out of the Building and head for the Underground. Later at night, Violet and Kyle are seen in the Subway System and Kyle says "Violet... I'm so tired! I need to rest." and Violet responds "Alright. Here, we should hide in this Subway System!" and they both go to the nearby Subway System, and then Kyle sits down and slumps himself on a wall, then asks "Aren't you tired, Vi?" and Violet answers by aiming her HVK-30 out into the Tunnels, then says "Get some rest, Kyle. I'll keep watch." and Kyle tries to get some sleep, while Violet uses her Radio to contact Jacks. Violet then gets through to Jacks, asking "What the actual fuck happened back there?! You didn't tell me the Prisoner I was saving is actually a 12 year old child, Jacks!" and then Jacks hesitates with his answer, then explains "Vi... Nobody but you could have pulled this off. Now that Kyle has been rescued, we can finally launch an attack against The Villain Armada! A major Strike is what we really need to bring the Coalition back." and then Violet tells him "Meet me at the Resistance HQ with Kyle tomorrow. Then tell me why he's so important!" as she shuts off the Comms, and sits next to Kyle. Category:Video Games